


SCP 9823 "The Magnus Institute"

by The_Degu



Series: In which we are not alone [2]
Category: SCP Foundation, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Crack Treated Seriously, Post-The Unknowing (The Magnus Archives), SCP Entry, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Degu/pseuds/The_Degu
Summary: Internal email, from Sight Director K to 03 researcher Palewell “well, I guess everyone on the 8728 case is being moved to the linked site. Which includes me, so that means site [redacted] is in need of a new director. So congratulations, Laury! you’re being promoted to Site Director of area [redacted]! HR will send you your promotion package. If you need me I’ll be at SCP 9823-A (containment procedures attached) feel free to ask any questions on site [redacted] though I have faith you’ll do fine :).   We can also grab a drink on Saturday if you’re free, and I can answer any questions then as well, or we can keep it casual if you’d like.  [redunednt information has been expunged]Anyway congratulations again and I hope to hear from you soon!-K”
Series: In which we are not alone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876852
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

## SCP 9823 

“The Magnus Institute” 

Object Class: Euclid

**Containment procedures:**

SCP 9823 is to be run as normally as possible while fallowing described containment procedures. All non-SCP 9823-B, C, and D staff are to be replaced with Foundation personnel. SCP 9823-A is to be staffed with no less than 20 site coordinators, researchers, and general site staff. If personnel rank 02 or higher wish to use SCP 9823-A’s extensive libraries, research, and archive they must first contact Site Director K and any appropriate research lead for approval. SCP 9823-A as an independent research site and SCP containment location is currently pending for 05 approval. any sight staff going to the area labeled 'archive' is to be fit with sound-canceling headphones and are not to interact with 9823-B instances. 

As to be run normally civilians are to be allowed onto SCP 9823-A unrestricted areas, specificity the main lobby, the head archivist's office, and the path between. They make have normal but monitored interactions with SCP 9823-B, and SCP 9823-C instances. If a civilian makes a statement to an SCP 9823-B or an SCP 9823-C instance they are to be classified as an SCP 9823-E instance and are to be tracked and monitored for no less then one month. any interaction between a 9823-E instance and 9823-G instances is recorded during this time is to be reported to site command and appropriate actions taken. If a 9823-E instance is found to have had an interaction with 9823-G instances follow-up interviews and research are to be had, and the 9823-E instances are to be treated with type-C amnestics.

SCP 9823-B instances are allowed to live outside of foundation custody but all are to be fitted with a tamper-proof ankle GPS tracking device with audio recording and upload. They also need to make check-ins with institute staff every 24 hours. Failure to comply will lead to appropriate punishment. They are to keep their job at the institute and work unhindered from site staff during the 9-5 workday, overtime is to be discouraged and no overtime pay is to be given or offered. If SCP 9823-B is to interact with an SCP 9823- E instance or show signs of becoming an SCP 9823-G instance it is to be immediately reported to site command and appropriate actions or interventions taken. Any conversation about the Foundation or non-applicable anomalous interactions is to be defused and discouraged.

SCP 9823-C is to be kept at SCP 9823-A, in a standard mobile humanoid containment cell kept in the area labeled ‘artifact storage’. These chambers are to be modified with soundproofing material, and all electronic recording devices are to be removed and all recording devices are not to be allowed within a 5-meeter radius. 

SCP 9823-C It is to be allowed to work unhindered for the six-hour workday, and minimal interaction with SCP 9823-B is to be allowed to continue their work. SCP 9823-C has to have hourly check-ins with site personnel and is to write daily reports on its findings. When not working 9823-C is to be kept in its containment area. If 9823-C needs to be moved from its cell a type 4 humanoid muzzle and standard 4-point restraints are to be used. No site personnel or foundation staff is to talk directly with SCP 9823-C. If contact or communication is desired SCP 9823-C must be fitted with its muzzle and writing utensils offered. 

If SCP 9823-C’s abilities are needed appropriate forms must be filled out. Including but not limited to cosigning by at least two 03-level researchers, in addition to Site Director K and any additional Site Directors, or a signature from one 05 Site Director K and any additional Site Directors. Any tapes made during these interviews are to be copied, transcribed, and archived in at least one other location outside of SCP 9823-A. 

SCP 9823-D [04 or higher clearance needed]

When found 9823-G instances are to be reported tracked and evaluated. If found to be anomalous 9823-G is brought into custody and if applicable the instance may be reclassified as a unique SCP. any sighting of a 9823-G instance is to be immediately reported to a supervisor or sight command.

**Description:**

SCP 9823 is the combined object class for the location, staff, and patrons of the Magnus Institute in London England. The Magnus Institute was founded by one Jonah Magnus in [redacted]. The Magnus institute was considered a GOI sense 1982, as rumors of esoteric rituals, anomalous staff, and interactions with other groups of interest surfaced. The institute was determined to be an SCP after one Jonathan sims came into the custody of the SCP foundation and interviews showed the expansive anomalous interactions he had during its time working for the Magnus Institute. 

SCP 9823-A is the institution itself, consisting of an approximate 20,000 sq meter three-floor brick, stone, and concrete building, along with the surrounding grounds. While the building itself shows no anomalous signs it appears that all SCP 9823-B, and SCP 9823-C are linked to the building, becoming ill when separated for extended periods of time (see testing log 5).

SCP 9823-B is the combined designation for the archive staff. Composing of three instances, Melonie King ( 9823-B-1), Basira Hussain (9823-B-2), and Martin Blackwood (9823-B-3). During testing it was found that SCP 9823-B instances have less affective but similar power to 9823-C, the effectiveness of this power seems to be linked linearly to the instance time working at SCP 9823. It is currently theorized and reported that 9823-B-3 as additional anonymous power, though whether this is because it has worked at SCP 9823 the longest or from an outside source is currently unknown. 

SCP 9823-C was originally designated as [ SCP 8728 ]() and may be used interchangeably. All statements and descriptions are accurate from the previous designation. In addition to previous anomalous findings, it has been discovered SCP 9823-C has a healing factor and is presumably impervious to permanent injury. Meaning while we are able to draw blood any large cuts, burns or broken bones heal too fast for internal examination. It also appears that SCP 9823-C’s influence on recording devices extends to x-ray, MRI, fMRI, CT, and PET scans. 

SCP 9823-D [04 clearance needed or contact Site Director K for containment prosedure]

SCP 9823 - G is any number of people, objects, and anomalous occurrences that have been reported to the Magnus Institute. Many anomalous objects were found within SCP 9823-A in an area labeled ‘artifact storage’ most of these objects have been redefined in their own SCP objects. See: objects linked to SCP 9823 and persons of interest linked to the SCP 9823 for more detail. 

_Addendum_ : announcement to site staff, unless assigned to the archive it is highly recommended not to interact with archive staff. While some SCP 9823-B are friendly and willing to help they still have anomalous properties not too far off from SCP 9823-C, and if you were to give any classified information because of their questioning whether intentional or not, disciplinary action is to be taken against both parties. It does not matter that the “filing system makes no sense” or “why didn’t they use the Dewey decimal system” we have our own resources and you can figure it out. 

Project lead Beller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internal email, from Sight Director K to Mobile task force command “hey, we’re going to need some Zeta-nines down here, found some false walls that lead into a tunnel system. Currently unknown if any of the original staff knew about the tunnels, but site security says they look extensive”


	2. SCP 9823 - D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCP 9823 - D  
> 04 personnel only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …
> 
> Please enter your username and passcode  
> \---
> 
> JKerk15  
> *********
> 
> …
> 
> Authorized: 
> 
> Welcome site director Jane Kerk 
> 
> \---

_Object Class: Keter_

**Containment procedures** :

SCP 9823 - D - 1 is to be kept within its current host. If SCP 9823 - D - 2 is to die unexpectedly, SCP 9823 - D - 1 must be moved following standard organ delivery procedures. SCP 9823 - D - 1 is to be implanted in any available D-class at the fastest possible time.

SCP 9823 - D - 2 is to be kept in a standard humanoid containment cell; walls are to be fitted with sound-proof padding. No electronic sound or video recording equipment is to be used within a 5-meter radius of SCP 9823. 

No site personnel may speak directly with SCP 9823 - D - 2. If communication is needed, 9823 - D - 2 has access to a closed-circuit computer within its cell and may use it to speak with site staff. With good behavior, SCP 9823 - D - 2 may have access to requested books, a daily newspaper of its choice, and a hand-cranked record player with appropriate media. Any media requested by SCP 9823 - D - 2 must be approved by site command.

Unless being moved 9823 - D - 2 is to be kept in isolation, and no site staff are to enter a 3-meeter radius of 9823 - D - 2. If SCP 9823 - D - 2 is to be moved, it must be wearing a type 6 humanoid muzzle, standard four-point humanoid bindings, humanoid collar, and extending restraints. Any site staff involved in moving SCP 9823 - D - 2 must be wearing sound-canceling headphones, or be medically deponed. In addition, any site staff who interact with 9823 - D - 2 be trained to withstand psychic, physical, and mental torture. 

9823 - D - 3 is to be kept in a standard climate-controlled item locker at site 19.

**Description** : 

SCP 9823 - D is a highly intelligent entity that once ran the Magnus Institute in London England. It can view, project, and tamper with the memories of those within an approximate 1-meeter radius. SCP 9823 - D can also take the thoughts and memories of another person and project them into the minds of humanoids around it, usually forcing disturbing and painful memories into other’s minds to disorient, confuse, and manipulate the targets. SCP 9823 - D also has limited omniscience. Specifically, the ability to see through any set of eyes weather living, illustrated, photograph, or abstracted. It also has similar compelling powers to  SCP 8728, in which if it asks a question whoever it is directed towards is compelled to tell the truth. This also seems to passively extend to a two-meter radius around SCP 8728 in which it is difficult to tell lies. SCP 9823-D is also theoretically resistant to 8728’s power, but no testing has been held.

Through interviews with both 9823 - D and SCP 8728 gains their power from an extradimensional entity, called “the Eye” and/or “The Beholding” research is currently being held on this and any related entities. 

9823 - D - 1 is a pair of blue-grey human eyes, currently in the body of one Elias Bouchard. 9823 - D - 1 originally belonged to Jonah Magnus, before he removed them and implanted them into an unknown person. This action transfers its consciousness into the new body. 9823 - D - 1 was transferred an unknown number of times over the past 230 years, so that 9823 - D may keep its power over the Magnus Institute and its holdings. 

The current host of 9823 - D - 1 is Elias Bouchard, here on referred to as SCP 9823 - D - 2. SCP 9823 - D - 2 is approximately 56 years old, 177cm tall, and has a trim build. SCP 9823 - D - 2 was the head of the Magnus Institute for 23 years. The Foundation became aware of SCP 9823 - D - 2 after it was arrested by sanctioned officers in London, England, during the destruction of the House of Wax in Yarmouth, England. The Foundation did not act upon the rumors of SCP 9823 - D until SCP 8728 was brought into custody, and interviews were held. Shortly after these interviews Mobile Task Force Iota-10 was implemented to retrieve 9823 - D - 1 and 9823 - D - 2.

9823 - D - 3 is the mummified corpse of Jonah Magnus. Approximately 160cm tall. It is wearing the style of clothes fashionable during the mid 19th century, and along with the recorded disappearance of Jonah Magnus, it is speculated that Magnus has been dead for no less than 280 years. Though The area the body was held in had no humidity regulators or temperature control, there were no signs of decay other than some dehydration. There were signs of animals in the area where the body was found, but no signs of scavenging were found on the body.

9823 - D - 3 was found by Mobile Task Force Zeta-9 when an underground network of tunnels was discovered under SCP 9823 - A. see MTF log: 9823-A2 for more information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internal email, from Sight Director K to Site Director P “you have one of the 9823s heading your way, 05 seem to think this whole ‘Magnus institute’ thing is bigger than we initially thought. I don’t know what to think, and I really don’t know what the fuss is about. I mean, we’ve dealt with extradimensional gods and their cults before, this place is just the nerd version of it. They’re all pencil pushers. Honestly, I think the Euclid/Keeter classes are a bit out of line. Most of these people are just people. I think 05s aren’t telling me something about my damn site. Keep me posted if you find anything out about -D, I think it might have some information im not getting.  
> -K  
> Ps. I had a great time last weekend :) im busy this weekend but do you want to get a coffee at some point at least in the meantime?


End file.
